


Rainbow Connection

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: The morning after Alex and Henry's first NYC PrideBased a little onmy own Tumblr post





	Rainbow Connection

“Alex, this is not funny.”

“No, it’s fucking hysterical.”

“Alex.”

“Henry,” Alex said. “It’s fine.”

“It’s really not,” Henry replied.

Alex bit back a snort as he crossed the room and gave Henry a sweet kiss, just barely resisting the urge to snatch Henry’s towel away. The day before they had been two of the grand marshals for the 2021 NYC Pride parade - they’d spent the day riding in a car, waving at supporters and then making appearances at some very exclusive parties. It had been an amazing day and an even more amazing night at the Four Seasons.

“It will be,” Alex said.

“I knew it was a mistake letting Nora and June have their way with me,” Henry muttered.

Alex watched as Henry moved back across the room and dropped onto the bed, then followed suit and sat next to Henry, pressing a kiss to Henry’s hair.

Henry’s hair, that was currently full of faded rainbow streaks. Streaks leftover from the day before when Nora and June had decided that Henry needed to full embrace NYC Pride.

“It looks sexy,” Alex said, leaning in and tugging on Henry’s earlobe with his teeth, humming when he saw Henry shiver.

“Alex, luv, I’m supposed to be meeting the ambassador to France the day after tomorrow,” Henry said. “As accepting as they are, I’m not sure rainbow streaks will go over so well.”

“Day after tomorrow, you say?” Alex said, pushing Henry down on the bed.

“Mmmhmm,” Henry hummed.

“So I at least have the rest of today to enjoy it before royal advisors step in and arrange for an emergency dye job to make you look all stodgy and presentable again?”

“Stodgy and presentable?”

“But still incredibly sexy and in need of a good fuck,” Alex said.

“In need of a good fuck, you say?” Henry said.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Before we do that though, I have a request,” Harry said.

“Anything,” Alex said as he straddled Henry and began to tweak one of Henry’s nipples.

“Go - “ Henry gasped and arched into Alex’s touch. “Go shower. You’re getting glitter everywhere.”

“Henry!”


End file.
